Sonic Boom Bloopers - Short Stories
by Erik-The-Okapi
Summary: A side series to Sonic Boom Bloopers. They will take place in-between the different chapters. Hope you all like this.


**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, or FixersChannel.**

 **This was an idea I had a few hours ago. Since I've been working on "Bro to Bro", I haven't had any time to focus on "Sonic Boom Bloopers". So, to make up for the last few months, both Grimlock1997 (my Co-Writer) & I will be writing some little shorts on the series. This 1st story was posted on February 7, 2017 on DeviantArt.**

 **In this oneshot, Tails decides to take a break from filming anymore episodes of Sonic Boom (Series One). Before leaving, Sonic and Tails share a brotherly moment together, while Fixer the Fox fills in for Tails, during his absence.**

 **(This takes place after Sonic Boom Bloopers - Chapter 30)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sonic Boom Bloopers - Taking Time Off By grimlock1997**

* * *

It was a fine & peaceful evening in Hollywood, California. The filming crew for Season One of Sonic Boom had just finished filming for the episode, 'Chilli Dog Day Afternoon.'

However, after filming was completed, with some bloopers & mistakes getting in the way, one of its cast members, Miles 'Tails' Prower had been pretty much frustrated for almost the whole day, & he decided that he needed a bit of time off with a vacation.

Right now, Tails was in his trailer packing his suitcase with several things that he needed for his vacation. And believe me, when you get frustrated while filming on the set of Sonic Boom, then you wouldn't want to be in Tails' footsteps. And because Tails was taking time off, his brother, Fixer Prower, was standing in for his role, until he returns.

"Okay, so have I got everything that I need for my vacation?" Tails asked himself, as he looked inside of his packed suitcase.

The case had several things including a toothbrush, a few tools & gadgets, some good old household things, & a picture of himself & Sonic together when they were slightly younger.

"Looks like I have..." Tails sighed, closing the case.

He then heard the sound of his trailer door being knocked from outside.

"Come in!" Tails called.

The door opened & Sonic came walking in, looking like his usual cheerful self. The day's events on the set today have really made him feel...well, energetic.

 _ **(At the time, Grim couldn't think of anything else to describe that.)**_

Anyways, Tails turned to see his best friend & gave a smile to him.

"Hi Sonic..." Tails said.

"Hey buddy..." Sonic responded, "How ya feeling now?"

"I'm alright now..." Tails sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys, today. You know that I don't intend to shout all of the time."

"No, it's alright Tails..." Sonic said, "We know that you sometimes get a bit short fused & we respect that completely."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Absolutely..." Sonic replied, "I'm sure that this vacation will help you relieve the stress that you have been experiencing."

The two-tailed fox then gave a bright smile to Sonic, before he moved closer & gave his older brother a tight hug. Sonic was obviously taken by surprise by Tails' brotherly hug, but he soon responded & hugged his little brother back too.

It sure feels good to have a brother by your side, doesn't it?

Anyways, after a few seconds, Tails & Sonic then ended their hug & the two-tailed fox picked up his suitcase.

"Thanks Sonic..." Tails said, "Your one of the best brothers I've had."

"It's no worries, buddy..." Sonic said, "I'm always there for you, pal. And I'm sure everyone else will be there for you too."

Nodding in response, Tails then walked over to the trailer door & opened it.

"Well, I'll be a bit of a while on my vacation, Sonic..." Tails said, "Please make sure that Fixer does a really great job with you guys in the show."

"Of course, Tails..." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up, "We'll be sure to take good care of Fixer while you're away."

Smiling at Sonic for the last time, Tails then walked out from his trailer & headed off down the road, suitcase in hand. For his vacation, Tails would go somewhere where it would be peaceful & quiet, & not bustling with people around him.

As Sonic watched him go, he sighed & smiled to himself.

 _"He's growing up slowly..."_ Sonic thought, _"And I'm proud of him."_

Sonic then walked out of Tails' trailer & shut the door behind him, before walking off towards his trailer, then his apartment a block away from the studio. He needed a good night's rest, after the mayhem of filming from earlier in the day.

However, as he was making his way past the trailers, Sonic went past one trailer & stopped dead in the middle at what he just glimpsed at briefly.

 _"Hmmm..."_ Sonic thought, as he quietly snuck behind the green colored trailer.

Then, as the blue hedgehog peeked around the side, he saw something that he wished he didn't.

There was Fixer Prower & Sticks the Badger...having a romantic moment together with their arms wrapped around one another. They had just thought that since no one else was around, that they should spend a couple of minutes with each other, before heading back to their respective trailers.

While Sonic continued secretly & shockingly watching, Fixer & Sticks briefly pulled away from each other to look into one another's eyes.

"You're really quite a charmer aren't you, Fixer?" Sticks asked.

"Heh-heh, yeah..." Fixer responded, "But, I rather like you the best than giving out charms to other girls."

Sticks smiled romantically at Fixer, before the two then kissed each other again, feeling like they were alone in their own world. But they didn't know Sonic was watching then.

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog tried his best to keep quiet, & attempted to walk away undetected. But unfortunately, that doesn't work all of the time, because Sonic then accidental crash into the trailer, making quite the ruckus.

 _ ***CLASH! BANG!***_

The noise caused Sticks & Fixer to stopped and check out the disturbance. They soon found out that Sonic had made the noise, & he was now looking at them with a nervous glance.

 _"Uhh...h-hi?"_ Sonic asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Sticks, already feeling paranoid, blushed a bit & took off running for her trailer somewhere in the park. Fixer watched her go & just sighed quietly. Since Sonic was already here, he might as well let him in on a little secret.

"Uh...say Sonic..." Fixer began, "Could you keep a secret?"

"S-Sure, I guess..." Sonic said, as he got up onto his feet, "What's the secret?"

"Um, well..." Fixer started, "Please don't tell Tails this, but Sticks & I are...uh...well, how do you say it? Together."

Sonic stared at Fixer for a little bit, before a grin took over his face.

"Ohh, I see now..." Sonic said, "You & Sticks are going out together, & you don't want Tails to know yet?"

"Exactly..." Fixer replied, "I just don't want him to find out about this yet. If he did, my brother would probably freak out over it, & not be able to return to acting. Sonic, just please don't tell him, okay?"

Sonic was silent for a few seconds, after listening carefully to Fixer's words. While the hedgehog told his little brother almost everything, Sonic knew that if Tails was told about Fixer & Sticks going out together, then the two-tailed fox would be as berserk as Eggman would be when his plans were destroyed.

Anyways, Sonic & Fixer then shook hands with each other.

"You have my word..." Sonic said, keeping that promise.

"Cool..." Fixer said, "Thanks Sonic. Now, I'm going to get some sleep. We have a few days before we have to film again."

"Indeed..." Sonic sighed, "We could hang out tomorrow, if you wanna."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Fixer said.

"Well, goodnight Fixer. See you tomorrow." Sonic sighed.

"Night Sonic..." Fixer responded, as the two went separate ways.

Yes, in a few days, Fixer would appear as a stand in for Tails for the next few episodes of Sonic Boom, until the fox's return. So, let's see how he does on the next crazy episode.

As for Sonic, he was really glad that Tails was taking time off. I mean, the fox really deserves it after going through all of the mayhem in nearly every episode so far. But aside from that, Sonic was also glad that Tails was also his little brother, and their brotherly bond would never be broken.

* * *

 **Hoped you all liked this short story from Sonic Boom Bloopers. I'll also be using this to give you guys some updates to the main story.**

 **Until then, comment down below if you wanna see more, as well as some suggestions for what you wanna see in this series & Sonic Boom Bloopers.**

 **See you guys on the next chapter! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
